A Changing of Fate
by endless.eternity
Summary: Her family passed away in a fire. Her friends were killed by unknown enemies. Where does she go now? Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! It's me! Platinumwish/Platinumstar, author of "Lies for Love." I decided to change the name and revamp this story. I didn't change much in the first chapter. Please read and review! A Changing of Fate 

Chapter 1 - Death

**Tsukino** Usagi was a young 14-year-old girl with a great family and wonderful friends. To all who knew her, she was an unselfish person with the biggest and warmest heart, sacrificing anything she could for the happiness of others. Her friends did everything to try and preserve the gentle nature in her; they tried to slow her growing into the reality of a harsh uncaring, but realistic world, for they know that it would slaughter her chances of still being the big-hearted, carefree girl she was. Sooner or later they knew, that one day she would learn the reality and harshness of the real word. That day came too soon.

Ikuko was in the kitchen making roast beef for dinner, humming along to her favourite tune 'Fly Me to the Moon,' by Japan's very own Shiroh Sagiru. "Honey, turn off the TV and wash your hands for supper. Shingo, you too. Sigh Where is that darned girl?" Kenji and Shingo went off to the bathroom to wash up for supper while Ikuko set up their dinner. She placed a few candles on the kitchen counter as well as the dining room table to add a cozy touch. Kenji and Shingo sat down at the dinner table and the three of them started to eat in peace. Meanwhile, a candle had been knocked over, causing a domino effect with the other four candles. The leftover oil from preparing the food trailed off and the flames quickly caught it. Kenji caught the scent of the fire, but it was too late, as the fire consumed the kitchen, the house, and their lives.

"**Mom**, dad, Shingo, you idiot!" Usagi sobbed deeply as she looked sadly into the graves that held the members of her late family. "Why didn't you escape when you had the chance? If only I could have protected you better, if only I had been more aware.. if only I had known! But, it was too late, wasn't it? I ran home from the arcade, feeling a horrid agony in my heart that you guys were gone. As soon as I heard the news at the arcade, I rushed home, but-but.. everything was burned. Burned! And all I could find of your remains were your ashes.. Sob I cried and cried as if-if my tears would bring you back…I even tried using the Ginzuishou. But, it wouldn't bring you back! I lay there, trying to grasp your ashes as if they were my only chance of living. If only I knew about the fire earlier, if only I was home and not at the arcade, I could have saved you. But, hysterical laughter, me being me.. the stupid and klutzy Odango, I was at the arcade, wasting my money on stupid games. And-and, Setsuna wouldn't turn back time. No matter how much I begged, no matter how much I pleaded, she wouldn't indulge me. She wouldn't indulge me because your deaths were nat-natural. I even pulled rank on her as her current princess and future queen. But even still, she would not budge. I'm.. I'm so sorry… I failed you." Usagi spilled the last of her tears, tears that trickled ever-so-slowly down her porcelain pale face.

**Two Years Later**

'What can I do now? What can I do that will help me cope? It's already been two years and a half since you died. You paid the price of my stupidity with your lives. Now I ask myself, what do I live for? My destiny? Ha! Mamo.. Chiba has broken up with me for the last time several months ago, I am destined to rule the earth, destined to be Neo-Queen Serenity, destined to have Chibi-Usa, destined to marry Endymion, no Mamoru, destined to save the earth how many more times! How can my life turn out this way?' A forlorn and melancholy Usagi got up from her knees from the quiet cemetery and walked with her head held low, hands in her pocket, walking slowly towards her apartment.

As Usagi entered her small apartment, she took off her shoes and walked into her room. She went to her closet and pulled out two large boxes. Usagi slowly pulled out several photo albums of her family and flipped through them for what seemed like hours. Exhausted, she fell asleep on her large bed, unaware of what was happening while she was in her deep slumber.

**All** of the Sailor Senshi in their civilian forms, along with Luna, Artemis, and Mamoru were gathered in the room with the Sacred Fire at the Hiwaka Shrine to discuss their future. The fact that Mamoru was no longer with Usagi had been a big topic because the debate about who was to rule Earth came about and everyone taking sides (everyone on Usagi's side), and then… they felt it.

Ten dark-cloaked creatures appeared in the front of the courtyard of the Hiwaka Shrine; they burst into each room looking for something and as soon as they spotted the Senshi, the cats, and Mamoru, they surrounded them with long brittle sticks in their hands. Sticks? Minako grew wary as the figures drew closer. "Where is he? Where is the one who gave a large burst of power three years ago?" The one on the very right asked. As the unknown men assembled in the centre of the shrine, the Senshi and Mamoru stiffly stood up with their henshin sticks in hand.

"Now now Crabbe, have patience. We must ask them nicely, or they will not answer. However, note that if you do not answer, there will be dire consequences to pay. For the time being, we can play a little game." The dark figure with what seemed like the most power to the Senshi, in the center spoke.

Mina had counted the numbers. 'Ten-to-eight. Not including Mamoru of course. What can he do? "Sword-fight" with his cane, make corny speeches, and throw red roses?' Snort All of the Senshi slowly turned their heads towards her. 'Heh. My snort was out loud?' Minako quickly examined the men with the black cloaks. 'My goodness! Are those things jackets? Why in the world are they wearing black jackets in the middle of summer? Honestly! They have absolutely no fashion sense, whatsoever! Wait, then again… Mamoru's green jacket takes the cake. For a guy with decent looks, he sure dresses ugly.' The rest of the group turned to her with funny looks, especially Mamoru who looked embarrassed. 'Oh no, did I just say that without shielding my thoughts?' Mamoru just looked at her, slightly pink. 'I'm guessing I did.' 'Mamoru, I'm really sorr- Actually, you know what? I'm not! That green jacket _is_ ugly! Never mind. Hahaha!' Mamoru turned red while the rest of the Senshi tried to muffle their laughter.

The shadowy figures were silent for a second as the one called Crabbe slowly thought up an appropriate answer.

"Of course, Malfoy. Whatever you say." The one called Crabbe replied with as much menace as the second voice. "Now, little kiddies, we will only ask you one more time. Where is the one with the great power? Where is he? The Dark Lord is in need for another, how would you say it.. what is the word.. host…?"

Mina quickly changed personalities from being a happy-go-lucky girl to a serious leader. Ami, Mamoru, Setsuna, Artemis, Minako, and Luna knowing the most English out of the group immediately understood what the men in black cloaks had been saying. Each member of the Sailor Senshi, including Mamoru, Luna, and Artemis had the ability of telepathy with each other. Ami, being the strategist and brains of most of their battles had quickly translated what they had said to the remainder of the Senshi who had no clue of what was going on. Usagi had given a large burst of energy a couple of years ago, the day that her family had died. She was so devastated by the fact that they were gone, a large burst of pure light energy came from within her and the charred remains of her house and her family members were cleared away. Anyone who saw or heard of the news had their memory wiped clear with the power of the Ginzuishou, and only the Senshi, Luna, Artemis, and Mamoru knew about what had happened. Usagi did not want anyone to know or pity her about what happened to her family. Only two questions remained in each of the Senshis' minds. Even with her power, why were they after Usagi? For what purpose?

'Rei, can you pinpoint where Usagi is right now? The most important thing right now is to tell her to stay away from the Shrine. Ami, can you tell how powerful these beings are? Can you calculate what our chances of winning are? Setsuna, have you foreseen this situation? Do you know what the outcome will be? And the rest of you, get your transformation pens ready. But don't transform until I give the command.' Minako, being second-in-command of the Senshi after Usagi, had quickly analyzed the current situation and had given prompt orders.

Rei hummed with the power of Mars as she used her priestess abilities to track down the Moon Princess. 'Where is she, where is she, where is she? Where is that darned Odango?' The Mars Senshi quickly got a lockdown on the bunny of the moon, who was nearing the, the…what? Some unknown force was blocking her from Usagi and her whereabouts as she attempted to communicate with her. 'Odango. Odango atama! Are you there? Usa? Sagi? Tsukino Usagi! Serenity! ODANGO! Answer me!' Rei mentally grumbled as Usagi didn't answer. 'Mina, Odango is not answering me. It's as if, as if something's stopping me from reaching her. I feel some force blocking her mind from mine. Our link's still there, but I can't communicate with her.'

Mina too, tried contacting Usagi, but her telepathic skills were not as refined or great as the miko of Mars. 'Usa. Are you there? Usagi? Usagi? What's happening? It's as if something is blocking her from the rest of us. I wonder what. Even still, she can't come here! We have to protect her and take these guys down. Even if it takes our lives.' 'Everyone! Pay attention! Ami, Setsuna?' Minako looked expectantly at both of them.

Ami looked at each of the figures through the spaces between each of the Senshi. She promptly twisted her three blue sphere-like earrings on her left ear which caused her Mercury visor to appear along with her Mercury mini-computer. 'Okay, figures radiating with.. auras of death. These beings have a higher power called the Dark Lord. They are after our hime, which is always the case.' Pressing buttons on her mini-computer, the Senshi of Ice calculated where each of them came from just recently and where there power sources came from. 'Everyone, these beings are pure evil…corrupt! They _reek_ of death. Not like the Nega-Verse evil or anything we've ever faced, but far far worse! The little sticks in their hands emanate the dark feeling we're all receiving. This Dark Lord they speak of, must be their higher master. And if these guys are this powerful.. we're in big trouble.' Everyone looked at each other with fierce protectiveness for Usagi, their best friend, princess, leader, future queen, ex-girlfriend, adoptive mother, and most of all, the glue that stuck them all together.

'Setsuna, have you foreseen this?' Minako inquired demandingly and worriedly. Setsuna simply looked straight into the Venusian Princess' eyes and winced inside, as she had to tell everyone of the grave news. 'Minako, I have seen this in the Gates of Time and as the Guardian of the Time Gates, I am unfortunately sworn to the secrets of the future.' As soon as the Senshi of Pluto said this, the Senshi looked at each other with feelings of dread.

Setsuna was caught in her thoughts. 'I know how this will turn out. And I know how this will end. I am ever so sorry…for what could have been. I am terribly sorry Senshi.. But know this, I will fight. I will fight for my princess. I will fight for the only person who has ever shown me her light and kindness. And I will fight until the end.'

The dark figures did not take too kindly to being ignored by the group of Japanese people. And so, the one in the center called Malfoy spoke. "Well, little ones, it seems as if your time has run out. As have ours. We warned you. Prepare for the consequences of ignoring us. And so, we must take this time to-- " The man was cut off as another interrupted.

"But Malfoy, the Dark Lord said we have a sufficient amount of time to finish this mission!" One from the left exclaimed.

"Goyle! You incessant moron! Why don't you just _listen_ for once in your goddamned life?" The man called Crabbe yelled angrily.

The Senshi just gripped onto their transformation pens harder as Ami once again translated what the evil men had said, and they got ready to transform. The man in the center who seemed to be the leader in the little mission as they called it grabbed the stick in his right hand and pointed it at them, and the rest of them followed. Minako gave a quick nod and they transformed.

"Venus Eternal Power!"

"Mercury Eternal Power!"

"Jupiter Eternal Power!"

"Mars Eternal Power!"

"Uranus Eternal Power!"

"Neptune Eternal Power!"

"Pluto Eternal Power!"

"Saturn Eternal Power!"

The famous Sailor Senshi of Japan stood in front of the mysterious men in all their glory, where normal citizens of Japan once stood; they all stood with their assortment of weapons - Mercury with her Harp, Venus with her Love Chain, Mars with her Fire Bow, Jupiter with her Deadly Leaves, Uranus with her Space Sword, Neptune with her Mirror, Pluto with her Garnet Orb, and Saturn with her Glaive.

The dark figures each pointed their sticks at the famous Planetary Senshi in awe and amazement. These people were the legendary Sailor Senshi?

Venus spoke, "Luna, Artemis, get back and make sure that they don't see you. It's vital that they don't see you. Okay, there's going to be one for each of us. Mamoru, I guess you're in. But that still leaves one guy left. We're going to have to watch out for the last one. Everyone pick one of them to cover, and let's go!"

Each Senshi fought bravely with their attacks and weapons, but it was no use against the powerful sticks. They held great but dark power. And one by one, they all fell. Mercury fell first, and then came Tuxedo Mask, then Mars, then Neptune, then Saturn, then Venus, and Pluto was the last to fall.

"Pluto Deadly Scream!"

"Imperio!"

"Mars, watch out for the guy behind you!"

"Crucio!"

"Ahhhhh! That blonde-haired witch got me!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Impedementia!"

"Mercury, use your fog to blind them for a while!"

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

"Crabbe, Goyle, everyone! Just use the killing curse!"

"Avada Kedavra!" (times ten)

Although the Sailor Senshi were defeated, they were able to inflict much damage on the opposition as well. Six of the figures in dark cloaks were down and the other four were barely alive and conscious. However, they each held enough power to "disappear."

"**No!** Makoto, Ami, Rei, Mina, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, Luna, Artemis, Mamoru… No! Don't leave me too! Don't go…" Usagi murmured in her sleep as she slept uneasily and suddenly woke up. She rubbed her eyes sleepily. 'I'd better go and check up on them.' Usagi ran with all the strength she had and jumped up the stairs to the Hiwaka Shrine. 'Don't let anything have happened while I was asleep…please please please!' Usagi prayed fervently as she opened the broken doors and searched with apprehension and dread. As she reached the room with the Sacred Fire, she received visions of what had happened just minutes ago. She cried as she saw the mangled and mutilated bodies of her former Senshi, advisors, and ex-lover. She sobbed for hours and she shook them all, trying to wake them from a deep sleep. "Setsuna! You knew this was going to happen, didn't you? How could this have happened? How could this have happened!" The hole in Usagi's heart from her family's death grew larger as barriers as hard as ice were built, surrounding it. Usagi was consumed with guilt as she fell unconscious on the floor with a slump, stained in the blood of her friends.

'Am I…dreaming? Is this real?' Usagi thought as she was in a meadow of flowers with bright sunshine shining upon her. She looked down at herself and she was in the same clothes she was in. The flowers and the sun began to disappear as darkness and shadows consumed her. She was about to fall into a deep sleep again until..

"Odango! Odango Atama! Wake up! Sheesh. I feel hurt. Don't you even want to see us! Excuuuuse me! Hellooooo! It's us, your bestest friends in the whole wide world."

"Rei, hush! She's been through a lot. I believe her brain waves are sending ou—"

"Arghhh! Ami! No more with the big words!"

"Minako! You need to get a brain!"

"Oh, Mako! Not you too! I'm not that bad!"

Snort "That's what _you_ think, m'dear."

Usagi slowly opened her eyes as the darkness and shadows shrouding her began to disappear. Everyone was surrounding her with smiles on their faces. Rei all of a sudden tackled her. "Rei? REI? I missed you all so much! I'm so sorry. It was my entire fault. I should have been there to save you all! I let you all down!" Guilt dominated her heart and her mind, as tears began to fill her large cerulean eyes. Sobs racked her small body and she covered her face with her hands. The Senshi looked at each other sadly and surrounded her, placing their hands on her, and spoke with gentleness, warmth, and love.

"Princess, it was not your fault. I had foreseen this in the Time Gates. This was supposed to happen."

"Then, you'll all be reborn?"

"No, I'm afraid not. Well, I'll be brought back to watch the Time Gates…" with a sad glint in her eyes, "but the rest of the Senshis' star seeds were destroyed permanently."

"Aww…Setsuna-Mama gets to be reborn with Mama? That's so not fair! Why can't we be brought back too?"

"Really? We won't be reborn to protect Usa!"

"That's what she said, stupid!"

"Don't call me stupid, you-you, boy-crazy freak!"

"Hey! You can't say that!"

"Too bad, 'cause I already did! Nyahh! Whatcha' gonna do about it! Huh? Huh?"

"Take that back! You..!"

Usagi just stared down at her hands in horror. They won't be reborn. Not a single one of them. Only Setsuna, and she was destined to watch the Time Gates forever…they wouldn't come back. They weren't going to come back. Ami hugged her and the rest of them surrounded her with light and warmth. "Don't worry Mama! We'll always be here in your heart!" Hotaru gave Usagi a big hug and Usagi slowly responded. "Taru, thank you."

"Oooh! Oooh! Don't forget! We all want to give you our Planetary Powers to help protect you better and as our final gift to you." Usagi shook her head passionately.

"No! I want you to keep them. I wouldn't feel comfortable taking them from you.."

"We _want_ to give you our powers. And we definitely won't take a 'no' from you! So, just, shh!"

"Man, Ames, for a genius, all you can say is 'shh!'? Bahahaha!"

"You guys.. Wait, where's Mamoru?"

"Uh, well, uh, you know how we're in 'heavenly limbo'?" Usagi nodded yet again. "Well, er, Mamoru is in the 'limbo of hell.' Usagi just stared at everyone in astonishment and shock. "Yeah, we were shocked too, but kitten, think about it. He deserved it! That no good basta--" With a hard nudge from Michiru, Haruka stopped ranting. "You know _darling,_ there are children present!"

"But Michi! You know he deserves it! He hurt our hime! My neko! That retarded piece of sh—"

"Don't you dare think of 'But Michi!' me! One more remark from you and you're sleeping on the couch for a year! Got me? A whole entire year!" Haruka quickly shut up as the rest of the Senshi stifled their giggles.

Minako whispered to Rei, "She's not even a he and she's totally whipped!" Rei nodded and they all shook with laughter as they heard her comment.

"Now, people people, remember our gifts?"

"Oh yeah! Ami! Good job for remembering. Ahem Me first."

"No, me first!"

"I'm her very best friend, so I get to go first!"

"What? No, I'm her best friend! She is _my_ cousin after all!"

"You dork, that was in the Silver Millennium!"

"Oh. Sooo! We are the reincarnations of our previous selves!" Silence.

"Wow Mina, that was the most intellectual thing I have EVER heard you say!" Sweatdrops surrounded the heads of everyone excluding Ami.

"So, me first, right?"

"No! Me!"

"I'm the strongest! I should get the privilege of going first!"

"As if, blondie!"

"Shut up! Let's see what you can do, huh!"

"That it! Do you want to go? Let's go! Right now!"

"Fine! You know, I bet I can take you down anytime any da --"

"SILENCE! That is enough! My head hurts from hearing you all bicker about childish little things. Ahem So, I have decided to go first!" Silence ensued once again as the Princess of Pluto took the stage. The rest of the Senshi just stared at Setsuna in open surprise as she spoke, but then they glared at her as they realized she got to go first. "I, Princess of Pluto, Guardian of the Gates of Time, Ruler of the Other Realm, Senshi of the Planet Pluto, descendant of the God Hades, grant you the powers of the Planet Pluto, the Garnet Orb, the Gates of Time, and the Pluto Crystal!" A dark green light and the assortment of items faded from her and entered Usagi. Usagi flared with a dark green aura as the symbol of Pluto appeared on her forehead. The collection went into her sub-space pocket.

"I, Princess of Mars, High Miko of my home planet, Senshi of Mars, descendant of Ares, grant you the powers of the Planet Mars, the Fire Bow, the scrolls of Mars, and the Mars Crystal!" A bright red light and the collection of items faded from her and entered Usagi. Usagi shone with a bright red aura as the symbol of Mars appeared on her forehead. The collection went into her sub-space pocket.

"I, Princess of Mercury, High Mage of Mercury, Senshi of Mercury, descendant of Athena, grant you the powers of the Planet Mercury, the Mercury visor, the Mercury mini-computer, the harp of Mercury, and the Mercury Crystal!" A frosty blue light and the array of items faded from her and entered Usagi. Usagi shimmered with a pale blue aura as the symbol of Mercury appeared on her forehead. The collection also went into her sub-space pocket.

"I, Princess of Jupiter, Ruler of the Weather, Senshi of Jupiter, descendant of Zeus, grant you the powers of the Planet Jupiter, the Jupiter wreath, the Lightning bolts, Jupiter Tiara, and the Jupiter Crystal!" A forest green light the variety of items faded away and entered Usagi. Usagi sparkled with a forest green aura as the symbol of Jupiter appeared on her forehead. The collection went into Usagi's sub-space pocket.

"I, Princess of Venus, Ruler of Love, Senshi of Venus, descendant of Aphrodite, grant you the powers of the Planet Venus, the Love-me Chain of Venus, The Sword of Artemis, the Powers to tell the love connection of anyone except your own, and the Venus Crystal!" A dazzling orange light and the bundle of items faded away and entered Usagi. Usagi beamed with a dazzling orange aura as the symbol of Venus appeared on her forehead. The collection went into her sub-space pocket.

"I, Princess of Neptune, Ruler of the Waters, Senshi of Neptune, descendant of Poseidon, grant you the powers of the Planet Neptune, the Neptune Mirror, and the Neptune Crystal!" A gorgeous teal light and the medley of items faded away and entered Usagi. Usagi twinkled with a flashy teal aura as the symbol of Neptune appeared on her forehead. The collection also went into her sub-space pocket.

"I, Princess of Uranus, Ruler of the Skies and Winds, Senshi of Uranus, General of the Soldiers of Uranus, descendant of Ouranus, grant you the powers of the Planet Uranus, the Uranus Space Sword, and the Uranus Crystal!" A glitzy golden light and the accumulation of items faded away and entered Usagi. Usagi blazed with a golden light as the symbol of Uranus appeared on her forehead. The collection also went into her sub-space pocket.

"I, Princess of Saturn, Ruler of the Underworld, Senshi of Saturn, Queen of the Dead, descendant of Saturn, grant you the powers of the Planet Saturn, the Glaive of Saturn, the Ribbons of Death, and the Saturn Crystal!" A dark blackish purple light and the assembly of items faded away and entered Usagi. Usagi blazed with a blackish purple light as the symbol of Saturn appeared on her forehead. The collection also went into her sub-space pocket.

Usagi was filled with gratitude and happiness for having such great guardians and friends. They had a great time talking and sharing their memories, when all of a sudden, a golden light appeared in front of Usagi. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes, it appears to be the Golden Crystal. It seems that Mamoru is no longer worthy as soon as he appeared in the "limbo of hell"." Setsuna remarked. As soon as Setsuna said those words, Usagi started becoming transparent. "What's happening to me?"

"Do not worry Mama, you are merely awakening. Just remember that we are always with you. You are our light; please don't fade away. Please. We love you so much."

Everyone hugged her one last time. "I love you all! Don't forget me!"

Usagi woke up and found that everything was the way it was when she fell unconscious. With her newfound powers, she buried them with the exception of Setsuna who was brought back shortly after she woke up, with everlasting spells so that they could never be dug up. She encased each of them with the crystals of their planets and made their bodies so that they would appear to never age. She fixed the Hiwaka Shrine and bought it so that Rei could always have peace. The Senshis' families were all dead, so she had no one to tell of their terrible deaths. 'Now, what can I do? Where can I go?' As she was lost in her thoughts, something in another part of the world was happening.

"**You** have failed me! I told you to bring me the person with great power! They could have been an ally to us against Dumbledore and the Ministry of Magic. You have let me down again. Crucio!" A dark man cast upon an unforgivable spell on four Death Eaters.

"Master, you don't understand. You see, we were met with great powers! But against all of us, they stood no chance."

"Silence, you fool! I don't understand? I don't understand _what_! I sent TEN of my BEST men, and only four remain. Terribly _wounded_, and bleeding on my floor!"

"But-but, Master, we have killed them! We-- "

"This will teach you to defy me! Avada Kedavra!" A green light filled the air and a Death Eater slumped over. The three remaining Death Eaters shook with fear, but stayed kneeling on the ground. The dark man that just killed the Death Eater calmed himself down. "Now, you shall try again. When you have gained your strength, look for this man with the great power. This is your _last_ chance Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Pettigrew! Nagini! Come to me.


	2. Chapter 2

endless.eternity: Man. It's been so long since I've written one of these (fanfics). I didn't want to delete my old pen names or my stories because then I'd lose all of the amazing reviews that I've gotten over time. Well, here's to a new start. :) One of the things that I found really ineffective about "Lies for Love" is the fact that the storyline moved too fast. Hopefully, with revamping it, I'll be able to change the flow of the story and add more details as I go along with it. ALSO: I'll be attempting to revamp "Incapable of Falling" (Card Captor Sakura--> Sakura x Eriol pairing) too, so be on the lookout for that as well. Thanks for your awesome support everyone! Lalalalala 

To my lovely reviewers:

LupeInDarkness: Hello there! Guess what? You're my very first reviewer! High five ;) Thanks so much for reviewing this crappy story! Haha, super glad that you loved the beginning. I agree with you about the emotional stuff coming from Usagi, but I realized that she couldn't be all happy about it, without expressing it in some way, her character and personality being very bright and all. I hope to keep you happy:)

princessmoonshadow: I love you too! Mwahahahaha.

Angelic-Flame-05: You're great too! I shall try to update as soon as I can.

Airlady: Haha, yes. Old Voldy IS a sexist pig. How dare he think that Usagi is a man! She will definitely give it to him! Yuh huh, yuh huh, yuh huh.

killing anime girl: I shall do my best to write more to it. I just want the stuff to be good before posting it. But thank you for your encouragement!

mystic soldier: Usagi will certainly kick Voldy's skinny little behind. And her light will always shine.

**A Changing of Fate**

Chapter 2 – Witches and Wizards?

**Six Months Later**

**A** girl who was once known as Tsukino Usagi was now Cosmos, Queen of the Stars. She stood at the Time Gates with a certain Keeper of Time. She held the Cosmic Staff, twirling it, looking extremely bored, while her companion sighed as she looked over at Usagi. Usagi's appearance changed vastly. Before, she was 5'0 with long golden hair in two sphere-like balls, framing a heart-shaped face. She had porcelain skin with large puppy-dog like cerulean eyes. Now, she was 5'7 with long silver hair in two heart-like shapes, framing the same heart-shaped face. She has a slightly tanned complexion, has large cerulean eyes with silver star-like specs. Where she once had a golden crescent moon, she now has a silver eight-pointed star. Her Cosmic Staff was grand, with a sphere at the top and two white pure wings surrounding it, and a silver eight-pointed star inside of it. Setsuna had replicated her powers and Time Staff and gave them to Usagi. Usagi was once again complaining that she had nothing to do and that Setsuna was being an old granny by not doing anything with her.

"Sets, don't you want to go clubbing with me? You don't love me any more?" Setsuna just stared at her, face blank, used to this kind of dialogue from the Moon Bunny. "Fine then, what about monopoly? Chess? Checkers? Scrabble? Shopping? Anything? Darn it Sets, let's do _something _at least. Anything!" Usagi whined as Setsuna sweatdropped and inched away from her little by little. The Time Gates had been pulled at, poked at, and tweaked to the way Usagi wanted it to look. Instead of the lonely mist that had constantly surrounded Setsuna, there were several rooms with beautiful designs, a home theatre system, a fully furnished living room, the finest dining room, etc.

All of a sudden, Setsuna supposedly 'felt' a large disturbance in the air (whether it be good or evil, Usagi didn't know because Setsuna wouldn't tell her); Setsuna told Usagi to teleport herself to the location, giving her the longitude and latitude of the site. "Cosmic Teleportation!" Setsuna gave a secret smile as Usagi teleported herself to who-knows-where. Setsuna quickly got a bowl of popcorn and sat on the couch to watch the entertainment she knew was to come. Hey, Usagi may have been her princess but she couldn't live without entertainment, and who said that princesses weren't allowed to provide some?

**Usagi** held out the Sword of Artemis in front of her, whipping it around her, ready for battle. Looking around her, she found herself standing on a table full of food; feet in a bowl of red punch. "Eww! Ughh. Not again.. Where the heck am I? Stupid teleportation. Wait a minute.. aw man, Setsunaaaa. You liar! But.. Yes, I'm sure there _was_ a large disturbance in the air. Ok, now, let's see. I think, can't be too sure. Maybe she was talking about a minor disturbance? Was there even a disturbance? If there wasn't a disturbance, why would Setsuna send me here? So, there should have been a disturbance. I think. Hmm. Or maybe Setsuna _thought_ there was a disturbance when there really wasn't a disturbance, which means that because she thought there was a disturbance, she sent me here? Or maybe it's just that.."

As Usagi stood there muttering to herself, tapping her head, she was unaware that she appeared to be a threat and most definitely unaware of the hundreds of sticks pointed at her. She swiftly jumped off the table and cleansed herself with the waters of Neptune and dried herself with the Winds of Uranus.

If there was any doubt of the girl that just appeared on the Hufflepuffs' Dining Table being a threat, at this point, the staff of teachers all had their sticks pointed to her, ready for any sudden movements. The apparent 'large' disturbance was merely a rebellious house elf that had used a large amount of house elf magic against another. But Usagi didn't have know that. Oh no sir. Setsuna cackled an evil cackle that only Time Guardians who became nutty after a millennia could achieve.

"Harry, Hermione, do you guys understand what that girl is blabbering on and on about?" Ron cocked his head to the side trying to understand what the strange but gorgeous girl was talking about. Ron, Harry, and the rest of the male population stared dreamily at Usagi with goofy grins on their faces. Hermione glared at Ron who was supposed to be her boyfriend. She then looked at the unknown girl intently as if she was trying to figure something important out.

"Oh my goodness! From what I gather, she's speaking a bunch of languages. Ooh! I recognize one: Japanese! I took Japanese classes over the summer! I know quite a bit! I reckon that I should be able to understand what she is saying!" Hermione stood up from the Gryffindor table and walked over towards her. "Konnichiwa! Atashi wa Granger Hermione! " She spoke clearly and loudly, taking the time to enunciate each word unmistakably.

"Oh! Atashi wa Usagi Tsukino." 'I bet Sets is having a ball up there…Darn it!' Turning her attention back to the tall girl with wavy brown hair. "Ohayo! Konnichiwa."

Hermione asked, "Er.. DO YOU SPEAK ENGLISH? SPEAKAE LE ENGLISHO?" Usagi face vaulted. 'Just because I'm Japanese doesn't mean I'm stupid!' "Hmm.. maybe she didn't hear me, let me try again. I SAID, EXCUSE ME, DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I AM SAYING? DO YOU SPEAK ENGLISH? THAT'S A LANGUGE." Sounding very much like a well-known muggle lover, AKA, a Mr. Weasley, Harry and Ron were wide-eyed and jaw-dropped at seeing Hermione act so, so.. so, _vulgar_.

"Yes." Usagi replied, wincing.

Hermione put her hands around her mouth to emphasize what she was saying, "WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SAY? _CAN YOU HEAR ME_?"

"YES, I UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO SAY PERFECTLY FINE. I am going to be speaking English from now on. I should practice different languages once in a while. Sorry, my mind's been in the gutter lately." Usagi said with a smile as she bowed. "Do you know where I can find your Principal? I'm assuming this is some kind of school?"

"WE HAVE.. Ahem Sorry about that. We have someone known as the Headmaster, equivalent to a Principal or Dean. His name is Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and he's right--" As Hermione turned around, she came face to torso with Professor Dumbledore, considering the fact that he was at least a full three heads taller than her. Hermione gave a faltering grin as she rushed back to her own seat.

"Hello. It's a pleasure to meet! Do you know where I am?" Cosmos asked with a beam on her face. 'Setsuna, I know you can soooo hear every single word I'm saying in my head. Listen to this: I am going to _kill_ you.' Dumbledore just gave a small nod with a twinkle in his eye.

"Well, hello there. Minerva, Severus, everyone, place your wands down. She is not a threat." Dumbledore spoke with conviction. The rest of the teachers that surrounded him with sticks continued to point them at her.

"Hahaha! What are you guys going to do? Poke me to death? Bahahaha! I haven't laughed like this since.. wowee!" Cosmos gave a large grin. Elsewhere, Setsuna face vaulted as her Princess smothered herself in laughter, on the floor, like a maniac.

"You foolish little girl. How pigheaded of you. And how dare you insult our wands! With these, we are a _whole_ lot more powerful than you!" The man with the greasy black hair all but growled out.

Usagi suddenly changed personalities and did a 180º turn as she took on Cosmos' persona. She gave him along with everyone a cold, calculating glare. "Look here Mr. Greasy-Black-Haired-Man-Who-Thinks-He's-So-Cool-But-Everyone-Really-Hates-You-And-You've-Got-a-Stick-Up-Your-Ass-And-It-Won't-Come-Out. I don't care who the hell you think you are, but never _ever_ call me pig-headed and ever say you are more powerful than me. I've got more power in my PINKY than you do in your whole body! Stupid jerk." Cosmos started swearing in many different languages that had Dumbledore pink and would have kept going on if Dumbledore hadn't spoken.

"I'm extremely sorry for my colleague's behaviour. Please excuse him. As you know, I am Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. How did you just appear? You cannot apparate on these grounds." Dumbledore inquired of Cosmos with a tiny frown on his face.

"What? Oh my goodness! You mean witches actually exist? Like the hocus pocus bit, the newts, the cauldrons, the green faces, and the bit noses with moles, and the crooked black hats, and the black cats as familiars.." Cosmos trailed off as she saw that the kids her age who appeared to be students started laughing. "Okay, well, maybe I am a bit off. But anyways, I just teleported from the… Well, just say that I have a lot of untrained power and I accidentally ended up here. Apparate? Oh, that must be a weaker version of teleportation. Ahem I must be off now. Ehehehe.." Cosmos giggled weakly as she saw Dumbledore's large smile.

"Untrained magic? Well now, why don't you join us at our school? We can train you in our ways of magic. What do you think, professors?" Dumbledore asked around him. The professors and students just stared at him, equally in shock.

'Well, I am bored and there is absolutely nothing to do in the Gates of Time since Setsuna's being a prude. What the heck? Why not?' "Sure?"

"Excellent! Now, let us get you sorted! Minerva, please fetch us the Sorting Hat." McGonagall stumbled off to Dumbledore's office, still in shock.

"Now, what is your name?" Dumbledore asked Cosmos.

"Well, that depends on which one you want. People used to call me Tsukino Usagi or Serenity Moon." Cosmos replied with a small smile on her face, remembering and reminiscing her past lives and former memories.

"Which one would you rather be introduced as?" Dumbledore asked again.

"Bahh. Let's just go with Serenity Moon. A new start." Cosmos, now Serenity said with a grin, pushing her silver bangs out of her eyes.

"Now, how old are you? We must know your age to sort you into the proper year." Dumbledore asked Serenity.

"Me? Hmm. I suppose one can say I'm sixteen. But I'll let you in on a secret." She whispered into his ear. "I'm quite a bit older than I appear." Dumbledore gave a calculating thought towards her, but shook it off for the moment, pushing it to the back of his head.

"Now, about those clothes…" Dumbledore trailed off, leaving Serenity to realize what clothes she had come in. She wore a loose silver tube top with a black eight-pointed star in the center and a thick black belt around her waist, a black skirt that came down to her knees, and silver ballet flats. She was void of any jewellery, but looked simplistically beautiful the way she was. The symbol of Cosmos on her forehead had been hidden by her silver bangs.

"I'm sorry. I'll change." Cosmos said with a blush as she realized her indecency in comparison to the rest of the students. She merely concentrated on what she wanted to wear, accessories included. She pictured herself wearing Hermione's Hogwarts uniform: the skirt, blouse, sweater, tie, socks, and cloak. Not that Hermione was wearing all of that. She wore a small thin silver necklace with the Ginzuishou, knowing that she would not be able to carry her Cosmic Staff around with her. When she blinked and opened her eyes, what she pictured was what she wore.

Dumbledore just looked at her with surprise along with everyone else. Whispers filled the air, even as Professor McGonagall came forward with the Sorting Hat, a couple of minutes later. Dumbledore lead Serenity to a small stool where he placed the hat upon her head.

'So you're the new student, huh? You are very late. Very very late. Well, let me see.. where shall I put you? Where will you fit best?'

'Hi? You _are_ the hat on my head talking to me in my head, right?' Serenity gave a confused look and asked.

'Yes. Let me see, difficult, very difficult. You can fit into any one of these houses. That is very rare. You're the very first person that I came across to fit into any house. You have the intelligence and cleverness of a Ravenclaw, the loyalty and friendliness of a Hufflepuff, the power and desire of a Slytherin, and the courage and helpfulness of a Gryffindor! You can fit into anyone one of these houses. Extremely difficult. I don't do this often, but since you are so flexible, do you have any preferences?'

'Uh, not really. I don't know what each of the houses are like because I'm new. Well, since it's so hard for you to decide which house I belong to, why not let me stay with each house for a week and I can make my own decision. How about that? Is that okay with you?' Cosmos asked the Sorting Hat.

'I suppose that would be fine, as long as you have Dumbledore's approval.'

'Of course. By the way, do you have a name?'

'No, everyone just calls me the Sorting Hat.'

'Can I give you a name? What do you think about Mincus? Minny and Min for short? Cute name, right?'

Shock 'Uhh.. well, yes, I suppose so..'

'Now, can I take you off my head and, do you think you could do the honours of telling everyone? Well, Dumbledore at least. Thanks!' Cosmos took the newly-named Mincus off and stood up with a smile. Everyone just stared at her. Wasn't the Sorting Hat supposed to make a decision? After so many years, did it finally get defective?

"Mincus wants to tell you something, Professor Dumbledore. Mincus, don't be shy, go ahead." Cosmos told the Sorting Hat. Mincus? Everyone whispered some more until the Sorting Hat spoke.

"For the first time ever, I have come across someone unique. Serenity is fit for any house. As you can see, it was extremely difficult to choose a house for her to stay in. We both have come to the conclusion that she shall stay in each house for a week to make her _own_ decision." The Sorting Hat fell silent again, and the Dining Hall was once again filled with loud murmurs.

"The Sorting Hat let her choose her own house? Wow! I think this is the very first time anything like this has ever happened! I wonder what makes her so special?" Hermione wondered, half enviously and half in awe.

"I hope she chooses our house!" Harry spoke with a large grin.

"Yeah!" More than half the population of the students spoke, mainly the male species.

"Silence! I have decided that Miss Moon will stay with the Ravenclaws first. You may share your books and a cauldron with someone from each house, until we can provide the proper materials for you. Your school equipment such as quills, ink, and parchment will be provided for you. Miss Moon?" Dumbledore spoke to Serenity quietly for a few minutes until she headed towards to a couple of Ravenclaw girls .

"Are you sure this is wise, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"This shall most definitely be an interesting school year, shan't it?" Dumbledore said with a large grin, avoiding the question. He watched as Serenity walked off with the Ravenclaw Sixth Years.

"Hello, I'm Serenity as you probably already know. But please call me Sere, Ren, Rena. I would much rather you sticking to the last three." Serenity spoke cheerily as she approached an Asian girl.

"Hi, I'm Cho Chang. I'm in Seventh Yea,r but I can help you out here and there."

"**King** Triton did _not_ own the Mirror of Neptune, you dingbat of a teacher! Neptune owned Neptune's mirror. King Triton is from 'The Little Mermaid,' just in case you forgot. You know, Ariel's father? The merman? With the crown and the long white beard?" Serenity screamed as Trelawney looked at her as if she was superior. "Oh, and are you going to say that the Keeper of Time is a man too?" Serenity gave Trelawney another glare. Up in the Gates of Time, Setsuna was laughing up a storm.

"Actually, yes. In fact, YES! You see, the Guardian of Time can only be a man because it was HE who.. hmm." Trelawney rambled on. Serenity was quick to cut her off.

"Tree, I love you and all, but the Guardian of Time is a girl. A woman!" Serenity gave a frustrated glance at the ceiling as if Setsuna would pop down from it. Tree, AKA Professor Trelawney merely clucked at her and said otherwise. Okay, Setsuna laughed at the fact that Michiru was thought as a man, but the thought of herself, the ever-so-powerful Princess of Pluto being thought of as a man was rather insulting!

"Now now, class. Dearies. Young people! Will you pay attention? Pay attention! As I was saying, next class we'll be looking into our futures with mirrors…"

The week was pretty interesting for the Ravenclaws, but they were all saddened by the fact that Usagi was moving on and going to live with the Hufflepuffs for the next week week.

"**I** cannot believe you're going to the Hufflepuffs now. We'll all miss you!" Exclaimed Cho with a sad smile.

"Don't worry! It's not like I'll never see you again. Who knows? I might choose your house to stay with! I'll come and visit you all the time." Serenity said with a happy smile. She gave Cho a big bear hug as she grabbed her things and left.

"Bye Ren!"

"Bye bye! Ciao! Adieu! Au Revoir! Sayonara!" Serenity went on.

"Ren! We get it already!" Cho yelled and shooed her away.

As Serenity walked over towards the Hufflepuff table, she noticed many of the girls were glaring at her. She stepped slowly with a hesitant look. "Hi, I'm Sere, Nice to meet you guys?"

"We know who you are! Just, stay away from our guys, or live to regret it!" One girl yelled and the rest followed her, nodding in agreement.

"What? Your guys? Okay, for one, I don't want any of your guys. Secondly, I highly doubt they'd want to be referred as possessions. How would you like it if some guy treated you like an object and not a person, huh? Anyways, I'll just be sitting over here. Bye." Serenity said. 'These girls are nuts! As if I would take their guys. Pshh! Better stay way from them.' The guys in the Hufflepuff house welcomed her over, but Serenity refused their offers and sat by herself.

The week flew by slowly for Serenity as the girls in her house did everything they could to Serenity. They put glue on her seat, cast nasty spells and hexes that she always managed to avoid, and kept her away from any guy Serenity came across. Of course, Serenity always had things up her sleeves as well. Revenge is always sweet, _always_.

"**Attention** class, today, we'll be learning how to get the sap from the Pythonia Trees. Now, you must be very careful because the branches of this tree aren't actually branches, but more like heads of snakes, pythons to be exact. What you must do, is work in groups of three. One will stun the tree, another will cut into the "branches" off, and the third person will get the sap from the incision into the pails. Go on, everyone." Said Professor Sprout as she prepared for any accident that might occur.

Serenity looked around her, knowing that no one from her own house would be willing to partner up with her. Giving up, she was about to ask someone from the Slytherin house, no matter how evil they looked, to join their group, until two girls from the Hufflepuffs tapped her shoulder. "Hi. I'm Maria and this is Vanessa. We were just wondering if you wanted to join our group, since you look like you need one." Maria smiled nicely while Vanessa nodded her head enthusiastically along.

"Yes! Thank you! It's really kind of you to let me join your group. Thanks very much." Serenity breathed a sigh of relief as she finally found a group to work with to get as much sap out as possible. She turned around to put on her gloves. Everything was moving along nicely until the very end of the class, when Serenity turned around to wash her hands. Maria and Vanessa gently grabbed the ends of Serenity's hair and stuck them in the pail of sap. They spelled her hair to stay in the pail for three hours. Serenity of course, being the powerful Cosmos, got her hair out in less than a minute. As revenge, she cornered the two girls in the halls and spelled them so that they wouldn't be able to lie for an entire month. The end of Serenity's week with the Hufflepuffs came.

'**Finally**, Slytherins! Peace at last.' Serenity headed towards the Slytherin table. "Okay. Before you girls get into your speeches about how you think I'll steal your boyfriends and yada yada yada, I am not going to. I'm not interested in _any_ of them, no matter how goodlooking, smart, or whatever they are. Okay? Okay. Thanks." Serenity sat down at the end of the Slytherin dining table during dinner. Everyone at her table along with the others heard her little speech and she gave a little grin. She then ignored everyone and started shoving down the desserts first.

'She appears to be different from the other girls. Good. She will stay away from me. She looks like a mudblood. I'm a Malfoy. A Malfoy. No mudblooded girl deserves me. And I will show her who's boss in this house.' "Who let you sit on this end of the table, mudblood?" Malfoy snarled at Serenity. The rest of the Slytherins looked on at the scene, either in laughter or pity for the girl.

"Hey, I'm Serenity, but you can call me Sere. There were more pieces of apple pie on this end so I just sat down. Mmm, try the chocolate chip muffins. Here!" She grabbed two and put them on his plate and kept eating. Draco jeered at her as she continued eating. "So, what's your name? I mean, you must have one right?"

"Of course I have a name, you foolish little girl. The name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. I'm the Slytherin Prefect."

"Cool! Draco? Nice name. Nice to meet you, Draco." Serenity asked excitedly.

"Draco? Who gave you permission to call me Draco? _No_ one calls me Draco. Stupid mudblood. Call me Malfoy. And stop eating like a filthy pig, mudblood!" Draco said with an intense glare.

"I think Draco is a nice name. Too bad. Now you're stuck with it." Serenity said with a large taunting smile. She then introduced herself to the rest of the gang – Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and others sitting at the table. Surprisingly, she made good friends with them all, especially Pansy who was constantly misunderstood. Pansy was nicknamed Sy, Crabbe – C, and Goyle – G.

Everyone Serenity met was given a nickname. Professor Hagrid – The Big Man, Professor McGonagall – Ms. Mc, Professor Trelawney – Tree, Professor Sinistra – Sinny, Professor Snape –Snapester, Professor Sprout – Sproutmyster, Professor Dumbledore – The Boss, Professor Binns – Binny, Madam Hooch – Ma'am, and many more.

"**Potter!** Ten points from Gryffindor for your idiocy! You add the snail bits BEFORE the mandrake roots!" Snape spit out. Harry just stared at him lifelessly as if he had expected this outburst. The rest of the Gryffindor students glared at Snape, while the Slytherins were laughing outwardly. "Longbottom, you moronic idiot! How many times must I tell you to listen to the instructions before doing anything? And must you always have an accident every single class! Another fifteen points from Gryffindor!"

"Snapester, what do you think about my potion?" Serenity said with a large grin and a wink at Harry, to whom she had spoken to on several occasions.

"What have I said about that name, Moon?" He looked down at her sizzling potion, which was a putrid green. "Well, once again, perfect potion. Five points to Slytherin." Snape growled out but looked proud.

"How many times must I tell you to call me Sere?" Serenity gave another large grin.

"Moon! On with your assignment!" Snape threatened with a ferocious glare. 'Far too many times to count.'

"You know you want to." Serenity smiled. Snape turned around to face her giggling face. He was going to have a big hunkin' migraine after this, her big puppy-dog eyes and her pouting lips…Ahhh!

"Moon. Get writing." Snape yelled at Serenity.

The class was watching the sight of Snape almost smiling in fear. They'd never seen Snape smile. Not even almost. Not ever. And this, this was unbelievably.. scary! One student even had to go to see Madam Pomfrey for therapy. "It-it was.. terrible! Cry I'd never seen any-anything like it before. Sniffle He was all red in-in the face, an-and he.."

"Bahh. I'll keep trying! Don't think I won't!" Serenity started writing her essay on the Forgetfulness Potion and finished three and a half rolls of parchment by the end of class. 'Done!' It was the end of class and she handed her assignment in. Professor Snape just looked at her with surprise. 'She wrote all this during that time? She had _better_ pick Slytherin as her house. If not, I shall speak to Dumbledore.'

Her week in Slytherin had been fun, to say the least.

"Bye Sere!" "Bye Ren!" "Bye Renny!" "Bye Rena!"

"Bye everyone! I'll come visit you guys sometime!"

Serenity finally entered Gryffindor, her final house. Learning magic had been easy for her. But she had to choose a job for after her schooling was over. 'What the heck am I supposed to pick? I have no clue what kinds of occupations are in the wizarding world.'

"**Tree,** we're _still_ on mirrors? You cannot see into your future with a darned mirror! What are we supposed to do, _stare_ ourselves down to death? Why can't you be more like Firenze? Only one mirror is able to show the future, and that's the Mirror of Neptune! Which of course, you do not own as you say, because I know who does!" Serenity once again started a minor debate in Divination class with the Gryffindor Sixth Years. Harry, Hermione, and Ron smirked. All three of them decided to take this class because Serenity was in it. And whatever class Serenity was in brought major entertainment. Setsuna smiled as her princess brought a large headache to the phony Divination teacher.

"And who, my dear, is that?" drawled Trelawney.

"Me." Serenity replied back. Hermione, Ron, and Harry exchanged confused looks with each other. Could Serenity really own something as sacred as the Mirror Neptune? Sure, one could say that she's special, but really?

"Fine then. Let us see if you can see into your future with your "Mirror of Neptune," little Serenity." Trelawney gave a smirk as if she knew Serenity did not own it. Setsuna merely snorted as she glanced at her and focused on Serenity. She knew that Serenity was going to bring a certain item up. 'I wonder why she didn't call on me. Maybe she didn't want any questions.'

"Fine, Tree. I'll show you." Bringing out the Mirror of Neptune from her sub-space pocket, she held it in her hand for a moment as if remembering Michiru and then laid it on the table in front of her. Trelawney looked at the mirror and gasped. Where had she acquired that mirror?

"Is this a copy of the mirror? Where did you find this? How long have you had this for?" Trelawney asked on, but went silent as she saw Serenity in concentration. 'Bahh, whatever, I suppose I really will make a prediction.' Focusing on the Mirror of Neptune's power, she entered herself into the realm. 'So, this is what will happen…'

"Okay! At dinner this week, Dumbledore will make a special announcement about the DADA teaching position. Also! Someone very famous will be replacing Madam Hooch as the Quidditch professor. Finally, at the Gryffindor Dinner Table tonight, I will be having, mmm, some Cajun chicken alfredo, pumpkin juice, dumplings, spaghetti with meatballs, vegetarian tofu lasagna..." Serenity gave a full description. Setsuna was chuckling as Serenity went on. Once a glutton, always a glutton. Trelawney just glanced at her in surprise but shook her head again.

"Ren, I know… I understand. It's tough being under pressure and not being able to predict the future like I can, but there really is no need for you to have to make things up." Trelawney then gave another speech about her own great accomplishments. Serenity banged her head on the table several times, until Hermione tried to stop her. 'Why me? Why me? That does it! Setsuna, I know you can hear me. I know you sent me here for a greater purpose that I don't know, but I promise you, when I get my hands on you, you're dead meat! You hear me? Deaaaaad meaaaaat!'' Setsuna gave a frightened glance at the image as Serenity's thoughts filled her head. Uh oh.

Her week with Gryffindor flew by like a breeze and she was finally given the choice. At dinnertime again, she stood up and made a speech. Serenity stood up on the Gryffindor bench and spoke excitedly, yet calmly.

"This past month was tons of fun. And I have to say that each house is fantastic in their own way!" With a pause, she gave Dumbledore a secret grin. "However, the big boss here, has given me yet another choice: a choice to be a regular student, or the New Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher." The Dining Hall went silent. Everyone was so quiet that one could hear a pin drop, if a pin actually fell. Trelawney looked at Serenity in astonishment, but quickly shook her head at the thought of Serenity actually having the power of foresight. There was no way, right?

"I have not made my choice as of yet because I still have to decide what I want to do with my life. So, I would appreciate it if you guys didn't ask me questions. Thanks! Let's eat." Serenity sat down again as hunger filled her petite Lunarian body. Whispers filled the once silent room. Of course, nobody listened to her.

"Did Dumbledore really offer you the job of DADA teacher?"

"So, what do you think you're going to pick?"

"I think you should join Gryffindors!"

"Ravenclaws are SO much better!"

"You should stay a student."

"But a teacher would be fun too! You get to boss people around!"

"Come join the Slytherins!"

"As if she'd want to join _your_ house. Our house, the Hufflepuffs are so much better."

"Hahaha! Did that Hufflepuff boy just say the Hufflepuffs were better than the Slytherins? I think not."

"Do you wanna fight?"

AHEM "Well, I don't know yet. Next week, I'm going to be following Dumbledore around and see what he does." Serenity told Hermione, Harry, and Ron. Hermione and Ron got into a quiet conversation about Harry as Harry and Serenity hit it off once again.

"Wow 'Mione, Harry's really opened up the past week. I mean he'd been all moody the first week of school! Every since Ren came around, he's been bloody weird! Talking and all…bloody hell! Look at that!" Ron exclaimed towards Hermione.

"Stop cussing, Ron! So, he's laughing. What's the big de—Oh…he hasn't laughed since…Snuffle's death…" Hermione wavered. She realized that Serenity had brought a big change about towards the Gryffindor seeker.

Harry and Serenity started laughing together as Serenity told Harry how she was such a ditz and a klutz. She went on describing one of her many accidents. Dinner was over and everyone went into his or her dorm.

"Night everyone!" Serenity shouted. The Gryffindor house looked at her. Where was she going to stay now? "The Boss gave me a separate room because he wanted to me look over a couple of books and lesson plans, undisturbed. See you all tomorrow!"

"Bye Ren!" "Sweet dreams!" "G'night!" "Have a nice night!" "What the heck is, 'Have a nice night?' " A pair of boys in Seventh year started bickering with each other.

As Serenity neared her separate dorm, she noticed a picture of the Sailor Senshi in their Princess forms along with her as their past selves. They started to talk (bicker), move around, and she gasped as Mina winked. "Usa! This isn't the real us, but we're close enough to be real."

"Hi Mama! Did you miss us? Are you surprised?" Hotaru smiled as she tugged on Setsuna's sleeve. Setsuna was painted in as well.

"I missed you all so much! How did you get here?" Serenity asked in wonderment.

"This is just a picture of us. We all saw you come down from the Time Gates and we thought we would join you." Setsuna spoke with her garnet-coloured eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Stop hogging her attention! You get to see her anyways at the Time Gates!"

"..."

"We're not hogging it, we just spoke to her first! Ha!"

"

"Hush it you guys! We're here to give Sagi moral support, not a headache!"

"That's right!"

"That's all you have to say? That's right? I mean, come oooon."

"I was about to say something else, but then you had to be a butthead and cut in!"

"Pshh. Once an Inner Senshi, always an Inner Senshi."

"What's that supposed to be, you-you, tomboy!"

"Who're you calling a tomboy? I can beat you in any game, any time of the day."

"Fine! That's a challenge. I'll accept it. How about—"

"You GUYS! Shut it!"

"Mama, you must be very tired. The password is "Hikari no Tenshi," just for you!"

"Thank you all…" Serenity said with a gentle smile on her face as the door swung open. She took a shower and quickly changed. She lay herself onto her king-sized bed with a look of pure happiness, knowing that her family was right there with her.

"**OH** NO! I'm late. I'm late! Darn it! Stupid alarm clock. Oh, wait…that reminds me, I have to buy one. Can't believe they don't even have alarm clocks here!" Serenity rushed off to the Dining Hall for breakfast. She headed towards the Teachers' Table and took a seat at the end. Something was going to happen. Very soon. She could feel it in her bones. And who said you had to be old to feel something in your bones. Then again, she _was_ a lot older than sixteen. How old does one actually have to be to be considered old in the wizarding world?


End file.
